


The Ballad of Lord Tubbington and Mr. Puss

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Cats, Drugs, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Anonymous' prompt: "The ballad of lord tubbington and mr puss. It's canon that they are dating."<br/>Thank you to hungrymonstersdarling for the dealer idea!<br/><a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/74688834864/the-ballad-of-lord-tubbington-and-mr-puss-its-canon">Read on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Lord Tubbington and Mr. Puss

Lord Tubbington has a dealer, a high society cat  
the mysterious Mr. Puss, who is  _always_  free to chat

They talk and smoke for  _hours_  in Puss’ grand and stately house  
Exchanging fashion tips and eating caviar and mouse

A wealthy cat like Mr. Puss has little that he needs  
but the cat who takes initiative is, of course, one who succeeds

Miss Brittany disappoves, and she worries all the time  
but Lord Tubbington is smart and won’t be charged with any crime

Lord Tubbington is teaching Mr. Puss about street slang  
and Scientology, and how to join a biker gang

And Mr. Puss has knowledge about psychotropic flowers  
and manipulating humans, and making love for hours

Lord Tubbington has a dealer, a high society cat  
the mysterious Mr. Puss, who is  _always_  free to chat


End file.
